


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

by AlaMac0801



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben reads Bronte I’m positive, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Han being a funny and sweet dad, Librarian Ben Solo, No Pregnancy, Rey’s POV, Time Jump, Wedding, after wedding sex, book proposal, library kisses, like tooth rotting sugar sweet, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaMac0801/pseuds/AlaMac0801
Summary: She could feel the tension building in her. Her stomach was in knots and her jaw was clenched tight because he was just so stupid. He was just stealing glances at her when he’d already stolen her heart. Couldn’t he hear how loud it was beating? For him?After she read that same sentence five times more, she snapped.“Are you gonna kiss me or not!?”A complete fluff overload one-shot of Rey and Ben’s relationship progressing over the years and Rey wanting Ben to kiss her. Inspired by the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 237





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I was inspired to write this little piece of fluff yesterday while I was driving and listening to a song titled the same by Thompson Square. I mean, are you even living your best life if everything you hear doesn't inspire Reylo vibes?
> 
> A HUGE thank you as always to LyricalRiot (@little_womp_rat) for agreeing to Beta read this for me. I'm not sure how I got so lucky to roll up to this fandom a few months ago and have her to read my work, but I'm so grateful for it every day. 
> 
> I hope you like this and I hope it makes your day a little happier. If it does, please be sure to let me know.

Rey once again found herself peeking over the top of the tattered old book she held in her hands. 

Every time she did, she would catch him glancing back at her, his eyes were amber in the setting sunlight. 

They had been best friends since she was in 7 th grade, when she’d finally been placed with Maz. 

She’d spent years bouncing from one foster home to another, before the four-foot force of nature old woman had taken her in. She’d given her a bedroom, stability, and a small glimpse of what it meant to have a family, albeit a small one. 

Her house was just down the street from his. The lonely freshman boy with dark hair and dark eyes who always read a book by himself in his front yard. 

She’d watched him for a week before she made her move. 

She was tired of not having anyone to spend time with. She’d spent so much of the last 13 years of her life being the kid left behind, being not quite good enough to keep. Mostly she’d just been alone. He didn’t even have to talk to her really, she just wanted to feel like a normal kid for once, not a foster kid with no friends and no family.

Admittedly, she didn’t know if a teenage boy who spent all his days reading Bronte under an old oak tree in his front yard was what society considered “normal.” That didn’t matter to her. They could have their own normal together. She was determined to be his friend.

Walking over to Maz’s dusty bookshelf, she’d picked up the first book she saw and marched down the street. With a confidence she didn’t actually have, her step never faltered as she sat down next to him and pressed her back against the tree trunk. She opened the book, Jurassic Park by Michael Crichton, and started reading. 

She could feel his eyes on her, wondering who she was and why she was creeping into his self-imposed pleasant solitude. She didn’t look back at him, just kept her eyes on the words she pretended to read. She didn’t want to give him the chance to ask her to leave, to watch another set of eyes look at her with rejection. 

She steadied her breathing, shoulders tense, and waited for the words to come. For him to tell her she was once again unwelcome, but they never did. From the corner of her eye she watched as he went back to reading his book, ignoring her but not asking her to leave. 

It felt like a win.

She went back every day. Three days later there was a second glass of lemonade next to his and an extra apple on the ground. 

Seven days passed and he finally mumbled “I’m Ben.”

Rey smiled at the blush creeping up his neck at being caught looking at her, just like she had the first time he told her his name three years ago. She waited for a moment, but he didn't look up from his book again.

She tried not to sigh. Or huff. Or pout. Or really do anything that 16-year-old girls were supposed to do when they were pining. And that’s exactly what she was doing. Pining for Ben Solo. Somewhere in the last three years he’d stopped being the gangly and awkward boy down the street and became the boy who made her heart skip a beat when she thought about him right before she fell asleep at night.

His jet-black hair was longer now, covering the slightly large ears she knew he was embarrassed by and all his sharp angular features that he hadn’t quite grown into back then were all she could think about now. He was beautiful and so smart; she couldn’t seem to stop staring at him and he was very pointedly  **not** looking at her. 

She knew he liked her too. He had to. They were inseparable. Every day they inched closer and closer together underneath this tree until there was no space left between them. He drove her to school every morning. He drove her home every afternoon. They ate lunch in the library together in-between. 

Sometimes their hands would touch when they sat together, and neither one of them moved away. 

And he was going to be leaving her. 

Graduation was in two weeks. Only two short months left of sitting under this tree together and then he’d be leaving her to go to college, making college friends and meeting college girls. She’d be stuck in high school, for two more freaking years. 

Rey let herself sigh a little bit. 

They’d been sitting under this tree for an hour and she’d reread the same sentence 17 times. 

She just needed to know that they would be okay. That even when he left for college, he wasn’t really leaving her. She needed to know that he would miss her like she would miss him. That he would be thinking about her at night before he fell asleep too. 

But right now, he was being dumb and  **not looking at her** . 

She could feel the tension building in her. Her stomach was in knots and her jaw was clenched tight because he was just so stupid. He was just stealing glances at her when he’d already stolen her heart. Couldn’t he hear how loud it was beating? For him?

After she read that same sentence five times more, she snapped. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or not!?”

Ben’s eyes widened; a look of momentary shock passed over his features before it was replaced with a quiet kind of relief. He smiled at her. The one that made her feel tingly all over, the slow lazy one that was just for her. 

She watched as he put down his book and then gently pulled The Lost World from her fingers. 

His eyes never left hers when he placed his hands so tenderly on each side of her face, the small smile still on his lips, and he pulled her mouth to his. 

His lips were so soft against hers and she wanted nothing more than to grab his hair and pull him even closer, but she reminded herself they were outside, under their tree. Anyone could see them. 

It only lasted a minute before Ben pulled back, but Rey thought it was the happiest minute of her whole life. 

“It’s about damn time!”

Rey laughed as Ben’s face once again burned bright red as he turned towards the front porch where his father, Han, was standing with a grin on his face. 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

Eventually Ben laughed too. 

***

Rey wondered for the 50th time today if the university library deliberately made their seats as uncomfortable as possible. 

She huffed as she stared blankly at the textbook in front of her, not even really sure which subject she was studying for at the moment. Finals were next week and she needed to get this reading done. She needed to stop being so distracted by the stupid chairs. 

And by him. 

She looked up from her textbook just in time to see the new librarian’s eyes fall back to his own book at his desk. He’d been looking at her again. His cheeks held that telltale blush every time she caught him.

She could feel his eyes every time they were on her. 

She watched him for a moment as he read, watched the way he obscenely nibbled on his lower lip, watched as his hand carded through his shoulder length hair. She felt her face flush as well and looked around to see all the other female undergrads eyeing him with appreciation just like her. She couldn’t even blame them really.

She needed to study and he had the audacity to sit there in his cashmere black cardigan reading Chaucer and looking like a whole ass meal. 

Christ, didn’t he know this was a library?

When his eyes looked up at hers again, she stood abruptly to walk upstairs to hide in the stacks. She just needed one minute. Maybe two. 

It took him three to find her. 

“Can I help you find a book? I’m not sure if you know, but I’m the new librarian here.” 

Her knees went weak. 

“Oh, are you sure you’re a librarian? You’re not wearing a tweed blazer.” She gave him her best flirty smile. “Or glasses. How is anyone supposed to know you’re a librarian without glasses?”

“I do wear glasses sometimes. My girlfriend likes them.”

“Oh.” Rey’s smile fell just a little. 

“She also likes to wear this cardigan when she drinks her tea in the morning. I like to wear it because it smells like her.”

He was so close to her now, filling up all of her senses, consuming them with every word he spoke in that deep baritone voice. He put one hand on the side of her throat, felt the way her pulse was hammering away. All for him. 

“Does she smell nice?”

He bent down slightly and nuzzled his face into the side of her hair. She felt him take a deep breath.

“Yes.” 

Everything from her waist down tightened at his whisper. She felt him pull her even closer as his nose slid along her cheek and under her jaw. Just when he was within reach, close enough to almost taste those pouty lips, he just stopped. 

She waited for a beat before realizing he wasn’t going to move until she asked him too. 

Rey huffed. The idiot. 

She tilted her head to the side and locked eyes with him 

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” she whispered. 

She felt his hand leave the side of her neck and move into her hair. He pulled her to him, lips pressed against hers and they both let out a small moan at the contact. They both stayed there just for a moment, mouths together in a relatively chaste kiss, and appreciated even this light touch after all the tension that had built around them constantly staring at each other all afternoon. Just as Rey began to pull back she felt just the smallest nibble of his teeth against her lower lip before he swept his tongue in to meet with hers. 

“Ben!” Rey giggled and pretended to swat him away from her. “You’re not supposed to slip someone tongue in the library!”

“Are you sure?” He pulled her back to him and looked positively adorable as he pretended to think about it. “I mean, I’m the librarian, I think I would know. I don’t remember it being specifically stated in the rule book.”

He spent the next ten minutes showing her exactly how sure he was that it was okay to make out with her in the stacks before finally letting her go back to her table to study in peace. 

It took her ten more minutes to decide she’d get more studying done at their apartment by herself until he came home. 

***

“How does it feel to be done, Sweetie?”

Rey gratefully took the glass of lemonade from Leia. She was sitting on the Solo’s front porch with Ben’s mom and Maz, quietly enjoying the remainder of her graduation party. 

“I’m just glad it’s over.” 

She looked out on the front lawn and laughed as she watched Finn, Poe and Rose all try to rope Ben into playing badminton with them. She would always be so grateful for these friendships, these moments. 

Rose was her roommate her freshman year at university and they’d instantly hit it off. Rose knew Poe and eventually she’d started dating Finn and before she could even blink Rey's family had managed to grow a little bit bigger. 

Ben was better than he used to be. He even managed to laugh with all of them sometimes, watch a game or go out to dinner instead of just reading by himself. She could see he had a book tucked under his arm now and was trying to escape their friends to take a minute away from the party to read under their tree. 

She loved that even after all of these years, sometimes he was just still that shy kid who wanted to read the classics under a shady oak. 

He certainly didn’t inherit this particular trait from his father. Han was already out there trying to show all these college kids he could still whoop their ass at beer pong and lawn games.

“Obviously, it was wonderful.” Rey sighed as she turned back to Leia. “I’m just so glad I can finally stop trying to catch up to Ben. First it was finishing high school while he was in college, then finishing college after he was already done and had a real grown up job at the library. I’m just ready for it to be just us and--”

Rey stopped herself. 

“and just what?”

Maz and Leia were both looking at her, but Leia knew. She could tell by her small smile so much like Ben’s when he already knew what she was going to say. 

“I just want us to be a family.”

Maz reached over and patted Rey on the hand, she knew better than anyone how much that word meant to her. 

“Ben is your family, Child. He always has been.”

“I know.” Rey didn’t stop herself from saying the words out loud this time, even if they were just a whisper. 

“I want us to have the same last name.”

Leia’s eyes were a little misty when she told her to go make sure Ben didn’t ignore everyone for the rest of the party.

“Hey Peanut! Why aren’t you over here stomping Mr. Solo at badminton with us?”

“Mr. Solo! Who are you calling Mr. Solo, Kid!”

“Rey,” Poe called to her from his side of the net, “I think Ben is waiting for you under the tree.” He had a stupid grin on his face and she wondered how much of Han’s good whiskey he had already managed to drink.

“Thanks, Poe!” Rey couldn’t help herself. “Don’t break your hip, Mr. Solo!”

“Darling, you are breaking my frigging heart over here.”

Rey giggled and wondered if she'd ever felt happier than she did right now. Maybe that first time Ben had kissed her under their tree.

She snuck up behind the tree expecting to quietly sit beside him while he was lost in his book until he noticed her, but she was surprised to find his book closed and his eyes went right to hers, like he had been waiting for her to come. 

“Hey, the party wasn’t too much was it?”

He stayed sitting but reached up and took her hand in his and kissed her palm. 

“It was perfect, I'm glad you were able to spend the day with your friends.” 

“They’re your friends too, you know.” She looked down at him and she knew that she wanted this, wanted him for the rest of her life. “I'm just glad to finally be done school. Now it’s just you and me.”

There was a soft sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her and it made her all soft and warm. 

“Rey, it’s been just you and me since that day you plopped down beside me pretending to read Jurassic Park.”

“You know what i mean, Ben.” Rey brought her hand up to his face and slowly pushed his hair back away from his eyes. “Are we gonna do this or what?”

His eyes searched her face for something.

“Is that what you want?” 

He wasn’t smiling, and she watched him swallow, one of his nervous tells. That’s when she noticed the faded old book he had in his hands. Her heart started to thump against her chest just a little bit faster.

“Who's pretending to read about dinosaurs now?” Rey whispered the words because she suddenly knew. Of course he was feeling exactly the same way she was. They’d been perfectly in sync since she was 13 years old. Two halves of the same whole. He wanted their last name to be the same too. 

He swallowed again and then very slowly moved from sitting beneath the tree to kneeling in front of her. On just one knee. He slowly opened her old copy of Jurassic Park and nestled in the middle was a ring. 

The ring. 

“This was my grandmother Padme’s ring. Leia gave it to me when I was 18. She told me when I was ready, that I should give it to you. And Rey, I’ve wanted to give it to you every day since.”

Rey couldn’t stop the tears that slowly made their way down her face. 

“Will you marry me, Rey? Will you be my family?”

“Yes.” Rey laughed at the sigh of relief that came from Ben. “I love you.”

More tears may have escaped when Ben, as gently as could be, placed the beautiful solitaire diamond onto her left ring finger. Ben swiftly scooped her up off her feet and spun them in a circle, a loud laugh echoing off the air around them.

“Ben!” He slowed their spinning and stopped to look down at her and she thought for a moment that maybe she was actually too happy to speak. It was perfect. He was perfect. There was only one thing missing. She could tell from his smile that he was waiting for it too. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

She didn’t hear their friends and family cheering all around them as he did just that. 

***

“Breathe. Just breathe.”

Rey wasn’t nervous. In fact, she had never felt more certain about anything in her life. She’d waited on pins and needles for the last year for this very moment. 

To be Rey Solo. To be Ben’s wife. 

She had wanted to go to the courthouse the day after Ben proposed. She didn’t see any point in waiting, they were meant to be together. She’d begged him to elope. She had used her most successful form of persuasion and after one extraordinarily satisfying go around she really thought he was going to give in. 

“Rey, it’s not that i don’t want to marry you right now, it’s just that I want to be settled. I want to know where we’re going to live and make sure you have a job figured out. I want to know when we say ‘I do’ that we really are going to live happily ever after.”

Rey huffed. He was still an idiot. 

“This isn’t a fairy tale, Ben.”

He smiled and she could see the little crinkle lines around his eyes, new from within the last year. They were already growing old together, she didn’t want to wait. 

“Isn’t it, Sweetheart?”

How do you argue with that?

He was right, of course. Rey was hired to start teaching at the elementary school near their parents’ houses that fall. She loved the kids, loved being close to family and even managed to splurge a little on the perfect dress.

The following spring Han and Leia announced they wanted to downsize. The house was a lot of work and really a condo would be more practical. Rey had been horrified. For one terrible moment all she could think was that someone else was going to own her tree. Their tree. She was going to be sick. Ben squeezed her hand and spoke up. 

“Rey, Mom and Dad are giving the house to us.”

Rey actually did throw up. 

It was too much sometimes. The perfect life of Rey Nobody. It had been a very long time but sometimes those feelings still crept in. Who was she to be so loved? Ben spent all night that night reminding her exactly who she was. The soon to be Mrs. Rey Solo. He also reminded her twice the next morning. 

She told herself to breathe again as she made her way across the front porch. She didn’t want to trip on her dress on her way down the stairs. She was almost there but just as she reached the last step, Han was waiting. 

“Hey, Kid. I didn’t think you’d want to make the walk alone.”

Rose was going to kill her if she messed up her make-up by crying all over herself before the ceremony even started. 

“Thank you, Han.” The words were barely above a whisper.

Rey looked at her friends and family as Han led her across the lawn towards the oak tree. Ben was waiting for her, just like usual. Well, maybe the tuxedo was new. 

She held her breath at the sight of him. His black suit fit him in a way that finally let the rest of the world see what she’d known all along, that he was the most fit librarian in the country. 

And he was going to be her husband. 

Rey promised herself she would remember every moment of the ceremony. She would remember the feeling in her chest when she said her vows, would cherish each and every second of his words as he said his vows back. 

She didn’t remember any of it. 

She couldn’t stop staring at him. She couldn’t stop looking at his freckles and his mouth. She got lost in the way his full lashes brushed against his cheeks when he blinked, blinded by his smile when it was just for her. 

She said her vows and exchanged the rings but she couldn’t recall it. All she could remember was him. That he was finally, blessedly hers. Her husband. Her family. 

“Well?”

Rey stopped staring at Ben long enough to see the smirk on his face. 

“Well what?” 

His smile was breathtaking. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Rey’s lips had barely brushed his when the bird seed started flying. 

“Hello, Husband,” she whispered against his lips. 

Ben took a moment to look her over and Rey blushed at the heat she saw in his eyes. Before she could stop him he scooped her up into a bridal carry and started making his way toward the house. 

“Ben! Put me down!” Rey’s joy was only slightly dulled by her increasing embarrassment. “We have guests!”

Ben turned back to their family and just when Rey thought he was going to put her down he pulled her closer instead. 

“Please eat, have a drink. Rey and I just need 30…” he paused for a moment to look at her dress, “45 minutes and then we’ll be back.”

Everyone laughed and there was one especially loud cat call that she was sure came from Finn. 

Rey’s face turned scarlet when Ben turned to take her back to the house, but not before she saw Han’s wink and Maz give her a thumbs up.

Ben carried her all the way to their bedroom before setting her down on the edge of their bed. 

“I can’t believe you just--”

Ben cut her off with his mouth. It was violent and messy. She always thought that her wedding night would be sweet. Whispered words of endless love. Ben’s hand was on her throat, fingers slightly curled as his tongue rocked against hers. 

She wouldn’t have changed anything. They could do sweet later. 

It had been years since they had spent a night apart from each other, but they tried to play by tradition last night so she and Rose had stayed over at Maz’s and Ben had slept alone. Missing him for even a night, combined with the heady rush of knowing he belonged to her and she belonged to him, she wanted nothing more right now than for his hands to be on her. She wanted to  **feel** his hands on her. She wanted the ache of them tomorrow. 

“Ben,” she sighed against his mouth, pulling him closer with her fists wrapped in his hair. “I want you inside of me. I need to feel you.”

“Why Mrs. Solo., what kind of husband would I be if I neglected to take care of you first so soon after our wedding?”

She already wanted him, and was ready the minute she said “I do.” But hearing him call her Mrs. Solo? The satin and lace between her legs was already soaked.

“It’s okay. I want you in me. I want to feel you, Ben, please.” Rey hiked up her dress not wanting to take the time to undo the 78 buttons on the back. Not when she needed him right now. He helped her push the skirt out of the way, one large hand dragging up the inside of her thigh before slipping under the white lingerie she had worn for him tonight. 

“Baby,” he breathed out, reverent as a prayer. “You’re so wet for me.”

“Please don’t tease me right--” her words cut off into a low moan when Ben slipped two large fingers inside her at once. Her hips rocked against his palm and she pulled his mouth to hers again. His tongue slid against hers in tandem with his fingers and Rey could already feel the telltale build happening inside of her, felt her legs start to shake around him. 

Her fingers pulled his hair, sharp and needy and when he lifted his mouth from hers Rey slid her lips down to his neck. He tasted like clean skin and Ben and she couldn’t stop herself from sucking a bruise on to him. She wanted to see his beautiful pale skin turn various shades of reds and purples and know it was her mouth that put them there. She wanted to mark him, just as he did her when he slid that ring on her finger. The thought alone tore another moan from her lips. 

She was so close to breaking. 

“Are you there already, Mrs. Solo?” Ben crooned into her ear as he pumped his fingers faster, and then he very slowly slid his thumb up and circled it against her clit . “Are you going to come for me? For your husband?”

Rey shattered. Her legs shook and back arched as she reached her peak and she watched as Ben’s eyes got impossibly darker. 

“I want to taste you. I want to make you come with my mouth.” He slid to his knees, face headed to his own personal Holy Land as soon as he said the words. 

“Ben, please.” She knew that he wanted to take his time, pull her apart and piece her back together slowly with his tongue but right now she just wanted him inside of her. She never wanted them to be separated again. “I promise tonight you can do whatever you want to me, but right now you better drop your pants and fuck your wife.”

It was almost comical really, how fast he went for his zipper. 

With his pants undone, Ben held her hips and pulled her right to the edge of the bed. His eyes never left hers when he plunged straight into her. 

Rey dropped her back to the bed, wrapping his tie around her hand to bring him down on top of her as he pulled back and then thrust into her again and again. She wanted to feel his weight on top of her. She needed him everywhere. 

They were lost in it. This moment of just the two of them. She refused to let go of his tie, refused to let him move even an inch away from her as she slid her legs up behind his ass and held him tight against her until he couldn’t pull out anymore. She ground her clit against his skin, pressed him as deep as he could go. Every part of her body screamed ‘never leave me’ and she soared headlong into her second orgasm when he held her face, thumb sliding into her mouth and smeared her pretty red lipstick, his other hand holding her hip so tight it would surely bruise as his whole body answered ‘I’ll never leave you, not ever.’ 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Ben punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips, slid his nose up her jaw and his voice was harsh as he panted in her ear. “You’re so beautiful in this dress. I love you, Rey. I love you so much.”

The base of Rey’s spine started tingling again and she knew she wouldn’t last. Not when he spoke to her like this, not while he looked so deliciously disheveled in his goddamn tux. 

“I’m gonna come, Ben. Yes, right there.”

“That’s right, Wife. Come for me right now. I want to feel you, need to feel you.” 

Her back arched once more as her second orgasm crashed into her and her walls clenched around him, begging him to come with her. Two more fast pumps and she watched as his mouth fell open, his body shaking as he came with her name on his lips.

Rey had just finished straightening out her dress and fixing her smudged make-up when Ben walked back into their room after attempting to smooth out his own tousled hair. 

“There’s no use for it, everyone will know that you ravished me.” 

She loved him like this, playful and teasing. She loved it a little bit more because he always told her it was easy for him to be like this for her, because he knew how much she loved him.

“Well, i’m sure no one thought we were coming upstairs to read Wuthering Heights after the way you carried me off from the ceremony like some sort of caveman.”

Ben didn’t seem particularly contrite as he crossed the room and looked down at her once more. He brought his hand up to her face and used the pad of his thumb to gently wipe the side of her mouth. 

“You had some lipstick.”

Ben didn’t lower his hand from her face and his eyes never left her lips. 

For one moment she wished she could go back in time and tell that lonely little girl bouncing from foster home to foster home how perfect her life would be some day, she just needed to hold on. That she would be brave enough to sit down next to a boy with a book and it would change her whole life. That she would have a family. That she would be loved and that he would look at her just like this. 

She started to open her mouth to speak when Ben slid his thumb over her lips to shush her and he let out the smallest laugh. 

“Yes, I’m going to kiss you now, Rey. I’m always going to kiss you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Please don't forget to hit that kudos button if this story made you smile!
> 
> Find Me on Twitter:  
> @LaneReads


End file.
